My First Voyagers what if?
by The Voyager
Summary: My First Voayers what if is back!This time I corrected as much as I could & added a new alternate ending inspired by my good buddy Mrs.Phoneas Bog here on FanFictionNet!Check out her works!


Voyagers!; My First Voyagers what if?

(What if Jeffrey's Parents had survived the car accident?)

As Voyager Phineas Bogg flew through the cosmos, as top speeds, he had set the Omni for the date 1970.

That was Jeffrey Jones's time. Phineas Bogg had known Jeffrey Jones for some time now. Jeffrey Jones

was a very independent very smart kid. He was wise beyond his years, but tragedy hit Jeffrey Jones's at an early age.

One night the car he was in, went off the road with his father asleep at the wheel. The car caught fire. Jeffrey made it out, but he lost his Parents in the process. Jeffrey Jones had become friends with Phineas

Bogg in a most unexpected way. One night Phineas Bogg had accidentally crashed into Jeffrey Jones's

bedroom, but that was the accident when Jeffrey Jones was living with his Aunt & Uncle who did not seem

To happy being saddled with an 11-year old kid.

During the trial at Voyagers Headquarters, Phineas Bogg learned that it would not change the coarse of history if he saved the boy's Parents & some how some way he managed to convince the court to allow

him to do just that .

With all of these thoughts racing through Phineas Bogg's mind, as he speeds through the cosmos he

had hoped he would get their in time for Jeffrey Jones. Soon Phineas Bogg was coming out of the cosmos

as he could see trees & a road ahead of him. This was going to be a bumpy landing. Phineas Bogg came out

of the cosmos, as Phineas Bogg lands into a bush. Phineas Bogg gets up as he stands in the bush.

"DANG PRICKERS! Just once I would like a soft landing!" Phineas Bogg said.

Phineas Bogg pulls out the Omni. The Omni was a small hand held time travel device. Phineas Bogg opens up the Omni & inside there was a dial, a globe & a red light blinking. The Omni was also set for 's time. For once the Omni took Phineas Bogg to the time zone he planned on being.

Suddenly Phineas Bogg heard a noise. It was the noise of a car that was making funny sounds. Phineas Bogg climbs out of the bush, walks across a dirt road then Phineas Bogg sees it. A car that had lost control as it whizzed by him & sure enough in the backseat sat a young Jeffrey Jones.

Phineas Bogg watched in horror, as Phineas Bogg saw the car off the road & soon it caught fire. Then

Phineas Bogg watched as he could see young Jeffrey Jones climb out the backseat.

Young Jeffrey Jones tried to get people to stop, as they drove by him in their cars.

"Please somebody, anybody help me!" Jeffrey Jones yelled out.

"Our car has caught fire & my name is Jeffrey Jones's & my Father is a History Professor some of you might know him! Somebody please slow down!" Young Jeffrey Jones cried out for help.

Only none of the cars would stop. No matter how much he yelled. It was time for Phineas Bogg to land him a hand.

"Hey, Jeffrey! Jeffrey Jones let me land you a hand there kid!" Phineas Bogg blurted out without thinking.

Phineas Bogg runs over to Jeffrey Jones.

"Can you help me get my Parents out, Mister?" Young Jeffrey Jones asked.

"You bet I can Jeff!" Phineas Bogg answered.

Phineas Bogg walks over to the car, rips open the door as if it were a sheet of paper. Phineas Bogg could see Jeffrey Jones's Father & Mother inside sound asleep.

Phineas Bogg quickly pulled out Jeffrey Jones's Mother first, as he laid her on the ground next to Jeffrey Jones. Phineas Bogg went back to get Jeffrey's Father, before the fire would get out of control. Phineas Bogg quickly pulls Jeffrey Jones's Father from the wreck & laid him next to Jeffrey Jones's Mother.

"Thanks Mister! I didn't think anybody was going to help me out there!" Young Jeffrey Jones said.

"Don't sweat it, Jeffrey!" Phineas Bogg said.

"One question Mister. How do you know my name when we've never met before?" Young Jeffrey Jones

asked.

"Uh, that's a good question Jeff!" Phineas Bogg replied.

Phineas Bogg had forgotten that since the court placed Jeffrey Jones's back in 1970 & blocked all of his present day memories that he would not even remember being a Voyager or meeting Phineas Bogg. Phineas Bogg had to come up with a quick answer.

"I sure hope you got a good answer, Mister!" Young Jeffrey Jones said.

Then Phineas Bogg quickly remembered something.

"Well, I over heard you saying your name was Jeffrey Jones & that your Father was a History Professor when you trying to get people to pull over." Phineas Bogg explained.

"Oh, right! In all the excitement I must've forgot, but what about my Parents? Are they going to be okay Mister?" Young Jeffrey Jones asked.

"Cough, cough!" Jeffrey Jones's Mother starts coughing.

"Cough, cough, cough!" Jeffrey Jones's Father started to cough as well.

"I think your Parents are going to be just fine Jeff!" Phineas Bogg answered.

Suddenly Jeffrey Jones's Mother & Father begin to awaken, as Jeffrey Jones helps his Mother sit up & Phineas Bogg helps Jeffrey Jones's Gather sit up.

"I, what happen?" Jeffrey Jones's Father asked.

"The last thing I remember was being in the car." Jeffrey Jones's Mother speaks up.

"You fell asleep while you driving Dad & then you lost control when the car went off the road & caught fire! I tried to get people to stop only nobody would help until this guy came out of nowhere to help us!"

Young Jeffrey Jones answered.

Jeffrey Jones's Mother & Father both turn to look, as they see the car on fire. Soon a car pulls over & stops.

A man rolls down his window & pokes his head out.

"Hey, do you people need some help? I saw the car on fire & thought you might need a hand!" The Man said.

"Yes, please help us!" Jeffrey Jones's Father said.

Both Phineas Bogg & Jeffrey Jones's get up, as they help Jeffrey Jones's Parents up & back on their feet again. The Man who pulled over would see that they would get the help they needed now. Phineas Bogg could go on his way now. Phineas Bogg begins to walk away.

"I'll take you folks to the Hospital where you can get some medical help & report this accident." The Man spoke up.

"You coming son?" Young Jeffrey Jones's asked.

"Yes, but there's somebody I want to thank first," Young Jeffrey Jones's answered.

"Make it quick then." Young Jeffrey Jones's Father replies.

Young Jeffrey Jones saw Phineas Bogg standing on the side of the road, as he held some shiny metal object in his hand. Jeffrey ran over to him.

"Mister! Hey, Mister!" Young Jeffrey Jones shouted.

Phineas Bogg looks over at young Jeffrey Jones as he came running over to him.

"I just wanted to thank you one more time Mister. Without your help, I don't know what I would have done." Young Jeffrey Jones said.

"It's okay Jeffrey. Just doing my job." Phineas Bogg said.

"Do you think everything is going to be okay now?" Young Jeffrey Jones asked.

Phineas Bogg looks down at his Omni which was now blinking a green light.

"Oh, yes. I think everything is going to be just fine! You'll forget all about me & this awful night of what might've been." Phineas Bogg answered.

"Son, you coming with us?" Jeffrey Jones's Father yelled out.

Jeffrey Jones turns away from Phineas Bogg , as Jeffrey Jones looks in his Father's direction.

"I'll be right there!" Young Jeffrey Jones calls back.

"One last thing Mister-

Jeffrey Jones turns back to Phineas Bogg, but nobody was there. It was as if he had never been there. Only then blocked memories started to flood into Jeffrey Jones's mind. Memories of being a Voyager, traveling through time, meeting people like Billy the Kid, Thomas Edison, Cleopatra , Bill Cody & Voyager Phineas Bogg along with being in the court room & being on trail came back to him.

"I'll never forget you Phineas Bogg or about being a Voyager. Thanks for the happy ending." Young Jeffrey Jones says to himself.

Jeffrey Jones turns & joins his Parents who was now alive & would be well again thanks to Voyager Phineas Bogg. Jeffrey Jones's got in the car with his Parents as the Man took them on the way to the Hospital to get help It was going to be a happy ending.

Much later that night at Jeffrey Jones's home, Jeffrey's Father & Mother was there at their son's bedside.

Jeffrey's Father had a bandage on his head from the car accident. Mother had a few cuts here & there, but both Parents were to live.

"Good night Son, you've had an exciting day." Jeffrey's Father said.

"You don't know the half of it!" Jeffrey responds.

Jeffrey's Father wondered what his son meant by that, but didn't dare ask. After all everybody has a right to his or her own secrets no matter what age they were. If Jeffrey wanted to talk about it, Jeffrey's Father knew he would come to him about it or at least he hoped his son would.

"Yes, well good night Jeffrey." Jeffrey's Mother added.

"Good night Mom & Dad. I love you." Jeffrey says.

"We love you too son. Don't ever forget that." Jeffrey's Father said.

Jeffrey watches as his Parents, leave his bedroom & close the door behind him, only right before they do Jeffrey's dog named Ralph comes running in & hops on Jeffrey's bed as Jeffrey's Father closes the door.

"Ralph! I missed you boy!" Jeffrey said.

Ralph wags his tail, as Jeffrey pets his dog.

Ralph laid close to Jeffrey as Jeffrey starts to dose off to sleep, until Jeffrey suddenly hears a loud "CRASH" it was the sound of broken glass in his bedroom. Jeffrey sits straight up a bit scared.

"WOOF, WOOF!" Ralph barks.

"Calm down boy! Let me check it out!" Jeffrey says.

Jeffrey climbs out of his bed, as he walks toward his bedroom window now shattered. Jeffrey sees a hand with an a,, too familiar looking black guidebook with a golden "V" on the cover. Then Phineas Bogg appears, as he climbs upward & into Jeffrey Jones's bedroom.

"Smoking bats breath! That could've killed me!" Phineas Bogg gasps.

"Bogg? What are you doing here?" Jeffrey asks.

"Oh, no! Not again! This darn Omni must be stuck on the automatic mode!" Phineas Bogg says.

Phineas looks down at the Omni a golden watch like device that allows him to travel through space & time.

"Who is this Bogg you are talking about kid?" Phineas asks.

"Don't play dumb Phineas Bogg! Yes, I remember you & everything about being a Voyager & all of adventures throughout time as well. Only what did you do? You came back in time & changed everything. Before my Parents were killed in that car accident & now they're alive!" Jeffrey replies.

"So you remember Jeffrey. I convinced them during the trial to allow me to come back in time to save your Parents because it would not change anything in History kid!" Phineas says.

Jeffrey runs over & gives Phineas Bogg a hug!

"Thanks Phineas! That was the nicest thing anybody has every done for me!" Jeffrey says.

Phineas Bogg returns the hug.

"Hey, take it easy kid, everything's alright now." Phineas Bogg says.

"WOOF!" Ralph barks.

Ralph suddenly jumps off the bed & sees the guidebook as he bites on it.

"Ralph, let go!" Jeffrey orders!

Only Ralph wasn't listening. Ralph bit on the book hard,

"Get you mutt off it!" Phineas Bogg orders.

Once again Ralph was not letting up, The two try to get the book out of Ralph's mouth. Instead some how some way once again, Jeffrey is knocked out of bedroom window.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jeffrey screams.

Without thinking twice, Phineas Bogg dives out the window after Jeffrey Jones's & grabs onto the boy, as he activates the Omni, the two are hurled through the cosmos.

Back in Jeffrey's bedroom, Jeffrey's Father & Mother comes in.

"Jeffrey? Son, what's all the noise coming from here?" Jeffrey's Father asks, but his son does not answer.

Jeffrey's Mother sees th sight of the window.

"Look there's a whole in the window. What about Jeffrey?" Jeffrey's Mother asks.

"I am sure the boy is fine." Jeffrey's Father says.

Then Jeffrey's Father sees the Voyagers guidebook in Ralph's mouth.

"Let me look at that Ralph." Jeffrey's Father says,

Jeffrey's Father takes a hold of the book & starts to look through it, while reading it, Jeffrey's Father being a History Professor soon realizes this is not a normal History book.

"What is that Dear?" Jeffrey's Mother asks.

"It appears to be some sort of History book. Let me look at in my study." Jeffrey's Father says.

Later that night Jeffrey's Father was amazed to uncover what was in Phineas Bogg's guidebook, as Jeffrey's Mother came in to see him.

"I still fine no sign of Jeffrey. It's late. You should come to bed." Jeffrey's Mother says.

"I can't wait now. This book appears to be a History book, but more of a guidebook only the information in it is amazing if it is tru-

"It is true." A voice spoke up.

Both Jeffrey's Father & Mother turns to see a striking young blond in a white dress holding a silver Omni. Her name was Susan. She too was a Voyager.

"Who are you?" Jeffrey's Mother asks.

"My name is Susan." Susan answered.

"How did you get in here without us seeing you?" Jeffrey's Father asks.

"With this. I believe you know what it is ." Susan answers.

"Is that an Omni?" Jeffrey's Father asks.

"Yes, this is one of the newer models." Susan answers.

"What is an Omni?" Jeffrey's Mother asks.

"An Omni allows me to travel through space & time. This is why you did not see me at first when I appeared in your room. I am here about your son Jeffrey." Susan answers.

"What about Jeffrey? Is he alright?" Jeffrey's Mother asks.

"Oh, Jeffrey is fine. Jeffrey is in the hands of one of the best Voyagers out there." Susan answers.

"What is a Voyager?" Jeffrey's Mother asks.

"You would not believe it Honey, but this book claims that time travel is possible & that Voyagers are people who travel through the cosmos giving History a push when needed." Jeffrey's Father answers.

"If you ask me, I think you are both nuts!" Jeffrey's Mother answers.

"We're not nuts. In fact your husband is correct & now your son Jeffrey is on his way accepting his fate as a Voyager. It's the way History intended it with those two. Come with me & I will show you where your son Jeffrey is now if you like." Susan offers.

"I'd like that. Come on Honey." Jeffrey's Father says.

"Please bring the guidebook with you." Susan says.

Jeffrey's Father gets up, taking the guidebook with him, as Jeffrey's Father & Mother walk over to Susan.

"Grab my hands." Susan says.

Both Jeffrey's Father & Mother take hold of Susan's hands, Susan presses a button on her Omni as they travel through the cosmos back to Voyager's school where they are filled in with what is happening with Jeffrey. Soon they would stay there, as Jeffrey's Father becomes a Teacher there teaching young Voyagers all about History as Jeffrey's Mother supports her husband & they wait for the day when Jeffrey will return to them.

The End.


End file.
